disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elastico
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. Elastico is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bio Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 345 was activated. 345, named Elastico, found his way to an international circus and was named by his ringmaster. Stitch, after being ignored by Lilo who was working on a new hula dance, followed Elastico to the circus and tried to capture him, but Elastico turned the whole thing into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin." Later, Gantu came and took Elastico, much to the ringmaster's disappointment. Upon noticing Stitch and his incredible stunts, the ringmaster decided to let Stitch substitute for Elastico. Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but he put up quite a fight and was proven difficult for Gantu to grab. Eventually, Gantu did catch him by blasting him and put him in shackles, but Elastico then stretched out of the shackles and under the glass of the teleportation chamber. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, much to the ringmaster's joy. Gantu then reappeared to take back Elastico, but was thwarted by Stitch, the ringmaster and his circus troupe. When Lilo realized Stitch had left, she traveled to the circus and made up with him. Additionally, Lilo and Stitch decided that Elastico's one true place was to stay at the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking he was Checkers. In "Remmy," Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. Stitch! anime In Stitch! anime, he is given the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., by Hämsterviel, in order to turn Stitch into a harmless, little puppy, making him easier to capture. But Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch did not realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. He amuses himself be streaching his body in to fun shapes or using his streaching abilities to pull little jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained with the exception of hugs. He also loves his both his families (his circus family and his ohana with Lilo, Stitch, and all the other experiments) very much, calming down when Stitch was trying to capture him after Stitch called him "cousin." Elastico is generally friendly and very affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees Gantu and grabbing onto Stitch's head when he approaches. This is very reasonable due to the fact Elastico has been grabbed, choked, pulled, squished, blasted, kidnapped and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers." Elastico is a fun-loving experiment and also a bit of a prankster, he loves making jokes and pranking his comrades, sometimes irritating them, he is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes, breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining, his friends and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also enjoys pranking and playing around with his enemies. Gallery Trivia *Elastico is one of the eight known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other seven being Yaarp, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, and Shrink. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 345 Primary function: Destructions with performing forces". Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Clowns Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters